


Так даже лучше

by Ksenia_Rodermell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Cabin Fic, Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: s15e20 Carry On, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Rodermell/pseuds/Ksenia_Rodermell
Summary: Саммари: — Сэмми, — с улыбкой произносит он, и сердце Сэма пропускает удар. Вот уже много лет никто его так не называл.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 28





	Так даже лучше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Alright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784489) by [wastetheyears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastetheyears/pseuds/wastetheyears). 



> Название: Так даже лучше  
> Автор: wastetheyears  
> Переводчик: ksusha-sha  
> Бета: Longways  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Предупреждение: упоминание смерти персонажа, херт-комфорт  
> Пейринг: Дин Винчестер/Сэм Винчестер  
> Количество слов в оригинале: 3051 слово  
> Примечание: пост 15х20

Собственный переход в рай ощущается калейдоскопом огней. Невероятно красивая смесь из планет, облаков, атмосферы — совсем за гранью реальности. Вспышки сменяют друг друга, пока не исчезают в белом мареве, которое вытесняет все и заслоняет собой обзор. Внезапно Сэм оказывается на мосту. Вокруг — тихая лесистая местность. День клонится к сумеркам, под деревянными досками бесконечной гладью звучит вода, бликами обрамляя стоящий впереди силуэт. Черная куртка, потертые синие джинсы, знакомая расслабленная поза — локтями на перилах деревянного моста.

Сэм, кажется, не может дышать. _Дин._

Сэм хочет окликнуть его, но не находит в себе сил даже сдвинуться с места. Наконец, оказавшись там, куда он мечтал попасть все последние сорок два года, он словно прирастает к земле.

Вот он, момент их воссоединения. Казалось бы, слова, которые он так долго готовил, польются рекой, но вопреки ожиданиям, Сэм не может раскрыть рта, только восхищенно смотрит.

Как всегда, Дин заполняет собой паузу. Словно чувствуя присутствие, он, не оборачиваясь, произносит:

— Хей, Сэм.

Сердце Сэма замирает от звука голоса брата и продолжает биться, только когда Дин оборачивается. Хочется запомнить каждую деталь этой встречи, внести словно важный файл в картотеку своей памяти. Все это: морщинки, которые собираются вокруг глаз Дина, когда он улыбается так, как может улыбаться только Сэму, мягкую линию рта, россыпь веснушек на носу и щеках. Каждую деталь, которая под бременем прошедших лет поблекла в памяти. Мелочи, которые невозможно передать ни одним фотоснимком.

— Дин, — вырывается изо рта, взгляд Сэма прикован к брату, когда тот, наконец, делает шаг вперед. Дин ухмыляется и притягивает его в объятие. Собственные руки внезапно не слушаются, Сэму нужна секунда, чтобы ответить, сбросить оцепенение, после чего он привычно обхватывает плечи брата. _«Дин,»_ — думает Сэм и зажмуривается, чтобы удержать слезы, которые предательски выступают в уголках глаз. Он настолько долго этого ждал, что теперь не может поверить, что все происходящее — не очередной сон.

Дин сжимает его в объятии еще несколько минут, а потом отстраняется, удерживая руку на плече.

— Сэмми, — с улыбкой произносит он, и сердце Сэма пропускает удар. Вот уже много лет никто его так не называл.

— Дин, я… — начинает Сэм, но замолкает. Взгляд приклеивается к собственным ладоням. Он хмурится и рассматривает гладкую, чуть загорелую кожу. Сэм распрямляется и ощущает, что в первый раз за долгое время мышцы не ощущаются скованными — от старческой походки не осталось и следа.

— Ты в порядке? — Дин кидает на него встревоженный взгляд.

— Дин? Сколько мне лет?

— Что значит, сколько тебе лет? Столько, сколько и есть.

— То есть… около сорока? — в собственном голосе слышится надежда.

— Э-э, да?

— Я… потрясающе, — губы Сэма растягиваются в улыбке. Не то чтобы Дин мог разлюбить его в восьмидесятилетнем теле, но сорок это определенно лучше.

— Я так понимаю, ты все же дожил до своего белого заборчика? — спрашивает Дин с улыбкой. Это именно то, о чем он просил перед смертью и единственное, что держало Сэма на ходу все это время.

— Ага. Восемьдесят.

Дин присвистывает в удивлении. — Кто бы мог подумать. Сэм Винчестер — старикан.

— Заткнись, — бормочет Сэм. — Так я… точно не выгляжу?..

— Как та старушка из «Титаника»? Нет. Выглядишь как Сэм. Сэм, которого я помню.

Сэм кивает, а затем снова жадно скользит взглядом по лицу брата.

— Черт, Дин. Я так по тебе скучал.

Печальная улыбка едва заметно трогает губы Дина, когда он, кивнув, виновато отвечает:

— Я знаю, Сэмми. Прости.

Сэм сжимает губы в попытке сдержать рвущиеся наружу эмоции, но не справившись, резко прижимается к Дину, накрывает правой ладонью его скулу и целует.

Дыхание Дина сбивается от неожиданности. Он отступает на шаг, чтобы удержать равновесие, и кладет одну ладонь на талию Сэма. Второй зарывается в его волосы и мягко касается языком губ Сэма, не углубляя поцелуй, одним лишь намеком.  
Дразнящая ласка заставляет Сэма застонать брату в рот в желании большего. Смилостивившись, Дин скользит языком глубже, резкими, отмеренными, словно выстрелы, движениями трахает его рот. Сэм вцепляется в куртку брата. Безумно хочется большего — чего угодно, но сейчас он не вправе командовать. Сейчас Дин у руля и он держит Сэма, не дает рассыпаться на части.

Дин отстраняется, удерживает Сэма за воротник рубашки. Потеряв контакт, Сэм тянется обратно, вернуть поцелуй, но Дин отрицательно качает головой и, мягко улыбнувшись, прижимается лбом ко лбу, пока пальцы Сэма нетерпеливо дергают ворот его рубашки.

— Эй, мелкий, притормози, — в голосе Дина бархатная теплота. — У нас полно времени, Сэмми.

Сэм выдыхает и мотает головой — от этого движения его волосы спадают на их лица. Он подцепляет пальцами шлевки на джинсах Дина и притягивает его ближе.

— Я не хочу ждать. Мне нужно. Сейчас.

Дин молчит буквально секунду, а затем отстраняется, смотрит внимательно в глаза и, будто решив что-то для себя, прижимается к губам Сэма. От облегчения все тело прошивает волной дрожи.

— Только при одном условии, — во взгляде Дина упрямство. — Скажи, если тебе будет слишком.

— Хорошо, — шепчет Сэм в поцелуй, перед тем как потянуть брата в сторону Импалы. Он распахивает заднюю дверь и залезает на пассажирское сиденье, как делал это миллион раз: на заброшенных дорогах, полях, где угодно. С одной лишь разницей — он никогда не чувствовал такого всепоглощающего отчаяния. Все эти годы ожидания и боли теперь готовы вырваться наружу, вылиться через соприкосновение их тел, чтобы раствориться в бесконечности.

Сэм нетерпеливо ждет, пока Дин роется в бардачке в поисках знакомой бутылочки со смазкой.

— Фу, чувак, она же древняя, — морщится Сэм, когда Дин снова нависает над ним.

— Не-а, — Дин расстегивает ремень на джинсах брата. — Время здесь идет по-другому. К тому же это Рай. Тут нет сроков годности.

Сэму приходится согласиться. Его явно не прельщает перспектива мотаться по Раю в поисках какой-нибудь божественной смазки. Стоит только Дину избавить его от штанов, Сэм обхватывает брата руками за шею и разводит приглашающе ноги.

— Дин, — голос звенит отчаянием. Минута, на которую Дину приходится отстраниться, чтобы раздеться, кажется бесконечной. Еще чуть-чуть и Сэм просто взорвется.

— Знаю, знаю, Сэмми, я тороплюсь, — Дин стряхивает с себя штаны и берет в руки смазку. Не в силах больше терпеть, Сэм тянет его к себе за футболку, ближе. Дин ворчит что-то про нарушение общественного порядка, но покорно стаскивает Сэмову через голову.

— Мы трахаемся в машине, Дин. Тебе не кажется, что немного поздно думать о публичности? — парирует Сэм, за что получает несильный тычок в плечо, а затем два пальца без предупреждения прикасаются к дырке. — Неплохо было бы предупредить, — Сэм шипит и глубоко дышит.

— Ой, прости, — Дин ухмыляется и продолжает неумолимо растягивать его. — Вот уж не знал, что ты сначала ждешь приглашения на ужин.

Сэм гримасничает в ответ. Сердце тает от того, насколько естественно все ощущается. Страх неловкости от долгой разлуки, до этого угрожающе нависавший над ним, рассыпается в пыль. Они все те же Сэм и Дин, которыми были всегда. Все, чего Сэм когда-либо мог желать.

Когда Дин добавляет третий палец, Сэм весь извивается — то ли понукает, то ли просит.

— Трахни меня, — шепотом ложится в изгиб шеи Дина. — Ну же, Дин, мне нужно.

Дин отрывисто кивает, вытаскивает пальцы и направляет себя внутрь, протискивается медленно, пока не входит до упора.

— Черт, — выстанывает сквозь зубы Сэм, волны удовольствия накрывают тело, вышибают реальность из-под ног. Он же так и пяти минут не продержится.

— В порядке? — Дин нависает над ним и замирает. По дрожи в его теле чувствуется, какими усилиями брату стоит сдерживаться. Невозможно любить его еще сильнее.

— Да, — шепчет Сэм ему в шею, прижимается губами к пульсирующей венке. — Давай же.

И Дин дает. Поначалу двигается медленно, осторожничает, затем ускоряет темп, заставляя Сэма теряться в удовольствии, вырывая из сомкнутых губ проклятья, а из зажмуренных глаз предательские слезы.

— Эй, Сэмми, ты в порядке? Мы можем перестать, — во взгляде Дина волнение.

— Нет, — настаивает Сэм и мотает головой, словно слов недостаточно. — Я в порядке, все круто, просто… я так скучал по тебе, Дин… прости…

Дин стирает постыдную влагу со щеки Сэма.

— Ну же, Сэмми, не извиняйся. Мы можем остановиться, если для тебя это сейчас слишком.

— Нет. — Сэм понукает, вжимается пятками сзади, подгоняя, подталкивая Дина в себя, и с удовлетворением наблюдает, как брат закатывает от удовольствия глаза. Сэм притягивает Дина за шею в поцелуй и шепчет ему в рот: — Трахни меня, — а затем затыкает поцелуем, чтобы не слышать возражений. Дин послушно двигает бедрами и трахает влажно рот языком. От этих грязных, потрясающих движений Сэм слетает в оргазм, выгибается в сильных руках, выдаивает собой Дина, который кончает следом.

От ощущения горячего удара спермой внутри Сэма выгибает, скручивает вторым оргазмом.

Какое-то время они молча пытаются отдышаться и прийти в себя. Дин слегка отстраняется и удивленно смотрит:

— Это сейчас что было?..

— Множественный оргазм? Кажется, да.

— Черт возьми, — смеется Дин, уткнувшись Сэму в шею. — Добро пожаловать в Рай, Сэмми!

Сэм прижимает к себе Дина крепче и отвечает с довольной ухмылкой:

— Вот уж точно.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это означает? Теперь мы никогда не выберемся из спальни!

Сэм взрывается хохотом.

***

После недолгой поездки Дин паркует Импалу в маленьком гараже возле аккуратной деревянной хижины. Вокруг — ни души, только шум высоких деревьев и грязь неукатанных дорог. Маленький островок спокойствия. Сэм улыбается от мысли, что они с Дином смогут, наконец, провести время здесь вдвоем.

— Ну, вот мы и на месте, — зачем-то добавляет Дин, словно недостаточно было того, что он успел рассказать о своем новом доме, пока они ехали.

— Отличный дом!

— Ты его еще даже не видел, — Дин закатывает глаза и хлопает дверцей машины. Он настороженно наблюдает за тем, как Сэм вылезает со своего места.

— Не думаю, что ты бы стал жить в дыре, — Сэм обнадеживающе улыбается. Господи, да Дин мог бы привезти его в палатку, и Сэм все равно был бы не против.

— Знаю, — Дин нервно дергает за ручку входной двери. — Просто… тут мало места, и если ты захочешь, мы можем выбрать дом поболь…

— Дин. Я уверен, что у тебя отличный дом, — Сэм обрывает брата на полуслове и мягко сдавливает его плечо. Дин кивает, соглашаясь, и поворачивает ручку двери, открывая их взгляду уютный деревянный интерьер с камином посередине, большими мягкими диванами, плавно перетекающими друг в друга комнатами и просторную чистую кухню. Сэм рассматривает дверь, которая наверняка ведет на чердак, и почти пустые высокие книжные полки.

Дин прослеживает его взгляд.

— Я подумал, тебе понадобится место для твоих книг, когда ты прибудешь. Я пока собрал не так много, но ты мог бы…

— Это так круто, Дин, — Сэм чувствует, как по лицу расползается счастливая улыбка. — Серьезно. Мне нравится.

— Да? — Дин буквально светится от радости. — Я подбирал мебель с расчетом на твой вкус, но если тебе захочется, мы можем что-то поменять. Или вообще переехать в другой дом.

— Мне нравится здесь, — честно повторяет Сэм. Он притягивает Дина к себе и с благодарностью прижимается губами к его макушке. — Добавим немного книг и будет идеально.

Внезапно Сэм чувствует прикосновение к ногам. По ботинкам проходятся пушистые лапы.

— Эй, приятель! Как я по тебе скучал! — Сэм наклоняется и зарывается пальцами в густую собачью шерсть.

— Он добрался сюда почти сразу после меня, — Дин наблюдает за ними, скрестив на груди руки.

— Пять лет.

— Что?

— Он умер через пять лет после тебя, — Сэм объясняет, так и не поднявшись с колен.

— Блин, точно. Как я и говорил, время здесь идет по-другому. Оно не то чтобы просто пролетает, но определенно идет быстрее, когда ты кого-то ждешь. По крайней мере, так сказал Бобби.

— Бобби? — Сэм удивленно поднимает брови.

— Точно, ты же не знаешь! Рай теперь совсем другой. Джек и Кас поработали. Теперь это не заевшая пластинка из лучших моментов твоей жизни. Скорее, больше похоже на обычную земную жизнь. Все просто живут, делают, что им нравится, вместо того чтобы бесконечно переживать старые воспоминания.

— Это многое объясняет. Я не помню, чтобы видел когда-то тот мост, на котором мы встретились. И этот дом. Но… подожди. Джек? Кас? Разве Каса не поглотила пустота?

— Джек спас его, и вместе они смогли исправить Рай.

— Ты видел их? — услышав имя Джека, с надеждой спрашивает Сэм.

Дин пожимает плечами.

— Пару раз, да. Джека и Каса. Они вечно чем-то заняты. И всех остальных тоже видел.

— Было неловко? Увидеть Каса? — Сэму не удается скрыть нотки ревности в голосе от мысли, что Кастиель мог видеть Дина, пока сам Сэм торчал на Земле. Перед смертью Кас рассказал о своей любви, и в то время, как Сэма это ни удивило, Дин был не готов услышать подобное. Со временем Сэму просто пришлось признать — наверное, все были по-своему влюблены в Дина. Но от этого ситуация не становилась приятнее.

— Немного. Мы не разговаривали об этом, и, я уверен, никогда не будем.

Сэм кивает. Молчание разливается по комнате.

— Кстати, раз уж зашла речь. Ты… ну… нашел кого-то? После…

Сэм сухо сглатывает. «После того как Дин умер у него на руках», — заканчивает он недосказанную фразу.

— Нет, — Сэм с трудом находит в себе силы заговорить снова. — Я ни разу ни с кем не спал.

Дин мрачнеет, услышав это.

— Сэмми, я же сказал, что пойму. Ты же так хотел завести ребенка, обрести семью…

— О, у меня есть ребенок, — отвечает Сэм, и Дин удивленно щурится.

— Ты усыновил кого-то?

— Нет. Он мой. Биологический.

Дин недоумевающе буравит его взглядом.

— Сэмми, я, конечно, неважно учился в школе, но готов поспорить, что для того, чтобы…

— Моя подруга, Шей. Она лесбиянка…

На лице Дина расползается довольная ухмылка.

— Отли-и-ично, Сэмми!

— Мы делали ЭКО, Дин, — раздраженно продолжает Сэм.

— А, так ты просто… — Дин делает недвусмысленный жест, словно дрочит в баночку и недовольно морщится.

— Да, я сдал образец.

— Образец! — Дин дурачится, словно ему снова семь.

— Не важно, — Сэм кидает на брата предостерегающий взгляд. — Его зовут Дин. ДиДжей. В честь тебя. Вы так похожи… Ты его полюбишь.

Дурачество моментально слетает с лица Дина.

— Блин… это… это так круто, — гулко отзывается он. — Я всегда знал, что ты будешь классным отцом.

— У меня был хороший пример, — отвечает Сэм честно и старается сморгнуть накатывающие слезы. — Он не охотится. Я научил его азам, чтобы он был в безопасности, но я не хотел, чтобы…

— Нет, это правильно. Это лучшее, что ты мог для него сделать.

Сэм сглатывает подступающий к горлу ком. Он всегда знал, что Дин одобрит его решение. Он просчитывал каждый шаг и поступал так, чтобы брат мог им гордиться. Но услышать одобрение от самого Дина значит в разы больше.

— А как у тебя? — спрашивает Сэм спустя несколько невыносимо долгих секунд. Дин переводит на него взгляд. — Какой-нибудь райский перепихон?

— Не-а, — Дин отрицательно качает головой, и Сэм чувствует волну облегчения. — Был слишком занят ожиданием твоей задницы.

Сэм улыбается и усаживается на один из мягких диванов. Из его рта невольно вырывается стон удовольствия.

— Удобные, да?

— Да уж, получше мотельной рухляди, — улыбается Сэм в ответ. Черт, да этот диван даже лучше того, что стоит у них в гостиной в Техасе.

— Ну, чем хочешь заняться? — Дин усаживается рядом и закидывает ноги на небольшой журнальный столик. Он протягивает Сэму открытую бутылку холодного пива. — Можем кого-нибудь навестить. Маму, отца, Бобби?

Сердце Сэма неприятно екает от мысли, что им придется покинуть их маленький счастливый мыльный пузырь.

— Давай останемся здесь? — Сэм ловит удивленный взгляд и добавляет: — Для начала. Пару дней. Я просто… просто хочу провести несколько дней с тобой, если ты не против?

В воздухе повисает недосказанное «наверстать упущенное», и Дин понимает без слов.

Всегда понимал.

Он делает большой глоток, улыбаясь из-за горлышка бутылки и кивает.

— Конечно, Сэмми. Так даже лучше.


End file.
